The Truest Love
by principessadritz
Summary: When Edward's only daughter reads a letter from her mother,Tanya, who had died several years ago, she is told a story which has Edward, Tanya and Bella. Who was Bella? Why would Tanya write about her to her daughter? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**The plot is also taken from a favorite movie of mine.  
**

**Hell my beloved readers, this is an edited version of Chapter 1 that I have re-posted. I beg you to read and review it. I assure you that in the second chapter, you will get what you have been waiting for.**

**Second chapter will be posted as soon as it is edited.**

**Please, please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews make me dance with joy!!!!  
**

Chapter 1

EPOV

"Lizzie! Lizzie! Wake up, darling!"

No answer. Not even any stirring.

"Lizzie, sweetheart, you're gonna be late to school. Please get up, princess!"

Still no answer.

This was frustrating. I had to spend about ten minutes every morning before work trying to wake up my nine-year-old daughter. She was such a heavy sleeper that if this house were bombed by terrorists she wouldn't budge an inch.

I gently stroked her head and then lifted her up so that she was almost sitting.

"Lizzie," I said, "You have to show your project to Mrs. Kinsley today. Remember, dear?"

It took a few moments, but she slowly opened her eyes.

I smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Good morning, pumpkin pie. Now quickly go brush your teeth, get dressed, and run downstairs to the kitchen. I have an important meeting today and I can't be late again, okay?"

"Good morning Daddy," Lizzie greeted me, yawning.

Soon I was joined by a fully dressed, bored and sleepy looking Lizzie in the kitchen. As I took hurried bites of my scrambled eggs, she ate her cereal.

"Is Aunty Alice picking me up today, Daddy?"

"Yes she is, honey."

"Can we go shopping today, Daddy?" Lizzie asked, her eyes growing big as saucers. "Lizzie," I sighed, "do you know how much money you've been spending on all these clothes? Do you even wear each outfit more than once?"

"But Daddy," she pouted, "I'm your only daughter."

"That doesn't matter, darling. You are starting to grow up now, and you should learn how to be more responsible."

She pouted down at her plate.

"Lizzie, take that expression off your face," I said. "When your daddy tells you something, it's for your own good. Now finish your breakfast quickly since we can't be late today."

The rest of the morning was spent in silence as Lizzie refused to speak to me. I really needed to have a talk with Alice. Just because Mom and Dad never said "no" to her for anything didn't mean that she was going to spoil my precious daughter. I knew that if Tanya were alive today, she wouldn't have wanted her daughter to turn out to be some spoiled and reckless kid like most of the ones we had gone to college with.

I sighed, remembering Tanya. I tried not to think of her recently, as it only brought a feeling of emptiness to my heart. Over the last few months of her life her appearance had changed so drastically and she had suffered so much that thinking about it made me shudder and my heart wrench in pain. She had been diagnosed with stomach cancer in its advanced stages when Lizzie was barely 18 months old, and the next few months after that were the most painful times of my life.

I watched Tanya as she rapidly lost all her weight, starting at 120 pounds and ending at 65. I watched her as all her hair, including her eyebrows, fell off. I watched her as she stopped eating altogether. In the end we had to feed her with tubes. I watched my beautiful wife turn into an unrecognizable skeleton, but despite everything her spirit prevailed and she tried to live as normally as she could, giving joy to everyone around her.

When Tanya left us forever, Lizzie was three years old. During all those months of suffering my beloved wife had taped, videotaped, and written down everything she wanted to show and tell Lizzie. She made us travel to all sorts of places, and despite her health, we went on an expensive package tour of Europe soon after her diagnosis. Among all the things she had done, there was one special thing she had left behind for Lizzie.

Eighteen letters, for eighteen birthdays, starting with her fourth and ending with her twenty-first.

In every one of those letters, Tanya had all kinds of motherly advice for Lizzie. Lizzie never told me what was written in those letters, and I never asked her.

Years after Tanya passed away I tried getting back to the dating business. I was never successful, though. Nobody these days interested me that much.

APOV

"Are we going to Grandma and Grandpa's again, Aunty Alice?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes dear, we are indeed. And guess where we are going then?" It was a rhetorical question, and so I just paused for a few moments before exclaiming, "We are going _shopping_!"

I glanced and saw Lizzie looking sad.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong? Aren't you excited to go shopping with your Aunty Alice?" "Um … actually Daddy asked me not to go shopping," Lizzie said, pouting.

"_Really_? Why?" I asked, confused and irritated.

"He says it's a huge waste of money and clothes. He talks about all the poor kids in the world who can't buy too many clothes."

"Oh." I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. That _was _Edward, after all.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll call Edward as soon as he gets out of his meeting. After all, your birthday is coming up in a few days. We have to get _things_ for our little princess," I squealed.

I drove through the familiar iron-wrought gates. Felix, one of our security guards, greeted me with a smile. My mom, Esme, wanted to keep things as traditional as possible, so she kept guards at the gate instead of having an intercom like other people.

Silly Mom.

To say that my parents' house was huge was an understatement. It was more like a palace. It had separate guest quarters and a wing for the gardener, housekeeper, chef, and the security guards. I grew up here, but at the end of the day I enjoyed living in my one-bedroom apartment fifteen miles away. Mom insisted that Edward, Lizzie and I move here, because she had felt really lonely after she retired from her job at the firm as an interior designer. She justified it by saying that all the huge rooms in the house were empty, which, according to her, was a huge waste of resources. _That_ it was. But both Edward and I preferred our own little homes.

Mom greeted us as soon as we rang the doorbell. She enveloped both of us in hugs and then kissed our cheeks. My mother was the epitome of affection and love. Anybody who came near her, no matter how cold-hearted, would instantly be warmed and softened in the glow of her affection.

My dad, Carlisle, was still working at the hospital. He was always very busy, which is why I came to my parents' house pretty often to give my mother company.

Mom and Dad adored Lizzie as she was their only grandchild, but Lizzie and I were more like best friends than aunt and niece despite the sixteen-year difference between us.

Not to sound cocky or anything, but Edward made a good decision by moving back to Forks after graduating from college. Without Esme and me, it would have been extremely difficult, if not impossible, for him to raise Lizzie after Tanya's death.

It didn't take very long for Lizzie to finish her homework. She was incredibly smart just like her dad.

"Come on, little princess, we're going to the mall," I said cheerfully, dragging Lizzie out of her chair.

"But Aunty, Daddy said – "

"Don't worry, honey. I'm using my credit card."

"But that would mean disobeying Daddy," she said scared.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of it," I said, attempting to console her as we got into my yellow Porsche and headed off in the direction of Port Angeles, which was the only place you could get decent dresses around here.

I concealed a sigh of frustration as I thought of how remote this small town was. I was definitely a city girl, and the only reason I lived in this middle-of-nowhere place was so that I could stay close to my family. My frustration was fortunately forgotten over the next few hours, which I spent helping an ecstatic Lizzie pick out her clothes and accessories. I didn't even realize how time had flown by until I got the phone call.

"Alice, where the hell is Lizzie? She was supposed to be home two hours ago!" Edward yelled.

"Edward, relax. She's fine. She's with me now. You can talk to her if you want," I said, glancing at Lizzie. There was a look of guilt and fear on her face.

"Yes, give Lizzie the phone."

I handed the phone to her but could hear what he was saying too her.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" he demanded.

"I –I am doing my homework, Daddy," she lied.

"Lizzie, don't lie to me," I could hear the fury in his voice. "I called at your grandma's place and she told me that you went out with Alice."

My niece looked embarrassed and guilty as she used her oh-so-sweet baby voice. "Daddy, I'm shopping with Aunty. Daddy I'm really sorry I know you told me to not to go shopping with her but my birthday is coming up this weekend, Daddy. Aunty Alice wanted me to get a lot of new clothes and presents for my birthday."

After that I couldn't really hear what Edward said, but seeing the look on Lizzie's face as it changed from pouty to relieved to happy, I guessed he had lost the battle to his intelligent and adorable little daughter.

Once again.

"He said it's okay this time," she said, grinning victoriously as she hung up the phone. "But I have to be home within an hour."

"Will do," I said, giving her a smile and grabbing her hand. "Now let's get you a tiara for the big day."

**Thanks for reading this guys! I love all of you! Now please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**If I get enough reviews, I will post chapter 2 sooner than later :P**

**Chapter 2 IS the chapter where you will get to see your "other" favorite character... hint hint ... brown hair and eyes, tomboyish ... interact with someone ... hint hint ... messy bronze hair and green eyes, freaking gorgeous ...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.  
**

**Hello there, my beloved readers!**

**Now this chapter is what you all have been waiting for! I hope you enjoy it.**

**And please, review review review review review and review!!! Even if you hate it!  
**

Chapter 2

LPOV (Lizzie's point of view)

Daddy had tucked me into bed about two hours ago, as soon as my birthday party was over. See, technically, my birthday would be in a few minutes. But since it was on a Sunday, when Daddy would be out of town for a conference, Auntie Alice, Daddy and Grandma had decided to throw me a party on Saturday instead when all my friends and family would be able to come.

The bedside clock read 11:56 p.m. I closed my eyes and started to count so that time passed more quickly.

_I want my birthday to be here!_ I chanted in my head as I counted: 99, 100, 101,102 …

As the jingles of "Happy Birthday To You" started to buzz out of my alarm clock, I squealed in excitement and started to jump on my bed. Then I ran out my room and dashed down the stairs. I reached the fireplace in record time where I found a pile of presents. I rummaged through all my elegantly wrapped gifts until I found it.

The light blue manila envelope.

The envelope that held a letter from Mom.

The letter for my tenth birthday.

I carefully tore the envelope open and took out the folded piece of nicely decorated off-white paper. Then I unfolded the paper at a snail's pace, my heart thumping the entire time.

_My dearest Lizzie,_

_Happy birthday dear! I hope you're excited to have finally reached a double digit age. I'm also sure that you're having a wonderful celebration for the special day._

_How is your father doing? Does he still tuck you in before you go to sleep? Well, even if he can't do it every night remember that he loves you as dearly as I do, and he always will. _

_How is Auntie Alice? You were extremely fond of her when you were young and I always knew that one day you two would be best friends. You're more like her than anyone else, including Edward and me. I am pretty sure that Alice and Esme are taking great care of you like they always did. I know that your grandparents, father, and your aunt will love you and take care of you more than anybody else will. So be nice to them and always listen to them, darling. Whatever they will do or tell you will be for the best._

_Now, Lizzie, I have been waiting for this day impatiently, since there is something I need to tell you. I am going to tell you a really long story, which took place when your father and I went to high school. I would also appreciate it if you share this story with __Alice__. She will help you get something that I want for your father._

_This story took place about eleven years ago, when Edward and I attended a very fancy boarding school named __Woodstock__Preparatory__High School__…_

**(Flashback – 11 years ago)**

EPOV

I heard my alarm clock go off.

"Oh, God," I groaned. I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened them to see that the clock read 7:15 a.m. Why would my alarm go off so early on a Saturday morning? Then I jumped up.

"Oh shit, Bella's gonna kill me!" I was terrified. This was the second time in a row that I was going to be late to my basketball match with Bella Swan. Bella hated tardiness. She was definitely going to attack my balls today.

I looked to my left and saw a blonde girl sleeping soundly under the covers. Her hair was sprawled all over her pillow and half of her bare back was exposed to me.

What was her name again? Something like Laura or Lauren. I couldn't remember. And I didn't care. I'd been extremely drunk and high last night at the party in North Hall when I started making out with her. Then we came back to my dorm room; one thing led to another and then I guess we ended up doing the inevitable.

I didn't know. I couldn't remember what had happened.

As I tried to recall last night's events I opened the door of the basketball court to find Bella doing some push-ups. Her chestnut-brown curly hair was threatening to come out of its ponytail as I quietly walked inside. She was pretending not to notice me but I knew better.

Bella and I had been best friends since freshman year and now we were both seniors. She was the only person in my life who beat me at basketball every weekend, and yet I was stubborn and challenged her to one-on-one every Saturday.

Our personalities couldn't have been more cliché. I was known as the biggest player of the school. Well I guess I was: I never slept more than once with a girl and every week there was a different one.

It wasn't really all my doing; in fact, I didn't really have to do anything. Girls were always throwing themselves at me. I didn't know whether it was because of my looks, my money, my extraordinary musical talents, my expertise in soccer, or my charming personality. Whatever it was, they were always after me. I didn't think there was a single warm-blooded female body in this school that I hadn't had sex with – well with one exception.

Bella Swan.

The only reason we could have been friends for so long without me touching her was because I never thought of her as a girl. She was the tomboy of the school. She was a super-klutz when she walked, and yet somehow she was stellar at sports and played better with the boys' basketball and baseball teams than the girls'. How she did that I had no idea. She hated high heels, dresses, make-up, and anything else that was remotely girly. She preferred to dress in hand-me-down shirts from her father and her male cousins.

I guess that's why Bella and I were best friends. My feelings for her were completely platonic. Even though she abhorred my assholish treatment of the rest of the female population at Woodstock Prep, she stayed with me through thick and thin.

As soon as she was done with her warm-up exercises, she stood up and faced me.

"Swan," I greeted her.

"Cullen. You're always late," she said, sneering.

"Well I'm sorry, Swan, but some of us _actually_ want to sleep in during the weekend because some of us _actually_ have social lives," I bit back sarcastically.

She snorted. "So which fake plastic doll did you do last night? I bet you can't even remember her name –"

"Just shut up, Swan. Let's get on with the game." I paused. "Or are you afraid of losing today?" I asked, snickering.

"Lose to you?" Bella snorted with a faux shocked expression. "After having lost like fifty-eight gazillion times to me you challenge me to a basketball game? Hah!"

"Well, then bring it on, Swan," I said as she tossed me the ball.

Needless to say, I sucked when I was playing against her. She already made five shots in the first two minutes of the game when I had yet to score. At a certain point I couldn't take it any longer and so I did what I had to do to save my pride.

As she was in the process of throwing the ball into the hoop, I pushed her.

Hard.

She fell face down on the floor, and I dropped the ball through the hoop. Before the ball even hit the ground, I got tackled.

For the next few minutes I was punched, kicked, slapped, and possibly ... oh gosh … even bitten by the lunatic, which was accompanied by a stream of profanities flowing out of her mouth.

"You fucking cheater!" she screamed as she clawed at my hair and threw punches at me.

I returned her attack with equal fervor, and soon we were fighting like five-year-olds over the last piece of cake.

We finally stopped at a certain time and stood up. Our faces were covered with bruises and both of us were panting.

We both glared at each other and then I said to her in a tone that could be interpreted as remorseful, "Sorry for being so rough. Forgot that you were a girl."

"Hey. Don't call me a _girl_ in that condescending way."

"Oh, of course. You're not a girl. I forgot that the doctor who delivered you had accidentally cut off your –"

"Shut up, Cullen!" After pausing for a few moments, she said, sneering, "At least I'm not one of those bimbos that you're always after."

"Hey, hey there. It's the other way around. I don't go after those "bimbos." What am I supposed to do when they throw themselves at me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course," Bella said, snorting. "After all, who can resist those piercing emerald green eyes, those chiseled abs, that crooked smile, the messy bronze hair…" she went on and on in her annoying voice. Sarcasm dripped from it in huge, thick drops.

"Swan! Just zip it."

"Zip what, Cullen? You were losing this game and then you cheated. I mean, you fucking cheated! In the past you weren't man enough to admit that you're not as good as me at basketball, but today you just … Wow!"

She was quiet for a couple moments. "Edward if you can cheat on this game, then you can cheat on anything. I can't trust you any more. We can't be friends, Edward."

I was flabbergasted. What the fuck?

"Hey," I called as she walked out of the court. I dashed after her. "Bella, hey, come on, it was just a game." I wrapped my arms around her.

She pushed me away, looking at me acidly. "Edward, you hurt my feelings today. I expected more from you. I'm really disappointed."

"Bella –"

"Everything is just a game to you, Edward Cullen," she hissed. "Whether it's girls, or just a sport, the approach is always the same. You have no sympathy or empathy for other people's feelings. You're an insensitive, arrogant asshole."

I waited for her to say more.

"I always thought that despite being an ass with girls, you were probably a bit different from all the other rich, spoiled, and snobby Kens and Barbies that go here. But you're not. You're just as careless, irresponsible, and disrespectful and you take everything for granted. You're just one of them."

She stormed out of the building. I should have run after her, but I decided it would be best to let her go so she had time to calm down. I knew she would be fine in a few hours, and then I could go to her with my first-aid kit for all the bruises I gave her and plead with her until she accepted my apologies.

I thought about what she said a few minutes ago. She was right, I guess. I shouldn't have cheated like that. It was wrong. Utterly immoral.

I wouldn't have cared if it were somebody else but I never wanted to hurt Bella's feelings. What I had done was because of a crazy impulse to score.

**A/N: So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Could care less? There is only way for me to find out - reviews, reviews, reviews, and reviews!!!!!!**

**Chapter 3 will be posted soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.**

**Please review, review, review, review and review!!!!  
**

Chapter 3

BPOV

I was bouncing my ball as I entered the middle hallway of the third floor in Vincent's Hall. I had already taken care of the scratches and bruises that I had received from the catfight with Edward, in order to avoid the unwelcome scrutiny and suspicion from Angela Weber, my residential advisor. I was a terrible liar, and I didn't want her to know what happened between my best friend and me.

I lived in an all-girls dormitory, and I didn't even know why they put me in here. I was more comfortable around guys than girls, especially the ones over here. This building was almost like a sorority. Most of the girls were always giggling, painting their nails and doing their hair. Good God! Every single of these girls had their minds crammed with thoughts of clothes, make-up, hairstyles, guys, more make-up, guys, guys, and more guys.

They were predictable, clichéd and irritating.

Woodstock Prep was a place for the offspring of the rich, not for someone like me. It was one of the most prestigious private high schools in the nation, and most of its graduates went off to Ivies or similarly highly ranked colleges.

Most of the kids attending this institution were people like Edward Cullen. Edward was very rich, and despite his horrible attitude towards a lot of people, and his notorious reputation with girls, he had throngs of so-called "friends" always surrounding him. Woodstock even had a few buildings named after his grandfather and great-grandfather.

I, on the other hand, was able to attend this school due to the full ride that I was granted, thanks to my excellent grades, great athletic abilities and diligent involvement in Girls Scout and in various community services.

"Good morning, Bella. You're up really early for a Saturday," Angela's voice reverberated on the walls as she stepped into the hallway. I turned around to see her standing there in slacks and a tee-shirt, a huge grin on her face.

"Hi Angela. Yeah I just got back from a basketball game."

"With Edward, I'm assuming," she asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes," I answered her as I unlocked my room with my card key.

"What happened to your face, Bella?".

Uh-oh. "Nothing, Angela," I replied as I quickly walked into my room, trying to hide my face.

"Bella, what happened dear?" she asked me as she pulled me towards her.

It wasn't worth lying to her. Angela and I had developed a close relationship over the years and she was too perceptive. She knew me too well.

"Edward and I had a fight. It was just…so stupid," I said, looking down.

"I bet it was he who started it," she said, slightly angry.

"Well, no. I mean, yes, he instigated it. But I hit him first."

"Whatever you say, Bella; I don't think he's a bad kid. But I do wish that he stopped going around and got a bit serious with someone."

"Please, Angela. That's his personal business," I quickly defended my best friend. I was worried about that myself, but I didn't like it when people talked about him this way. Even though I knew Angela was a great person and that she only meant well, I still couldn't help but feel protective of him.

"Yes it is," she sighed. "But sometimes I get the feeling that he takes you for granted."

I waved her off. "Don't worry. He just acts like that sometimes. He's still a kid a heart and he often doesn't know how to express himself properly."

After saying goodbye to Angela, I locked the door and plopped on my bed. Within minutes I fell asleep.

I was woken by the loud knocking on my door. I rubbed my eyes and checked the time to find out that I had been sleeping for about three hours.

A pair of apologetic green eyes was looking at me when I answered the door.

"Edward, I am sleeping," I sighed. "I don't have any time for your apologies now," with that I was about to close the door but he held it open with his hand.

"Bells, please," he was pleading me with his eyes, and I just had to… well … give up.

Over the next hour, after he apologized five-hundred times, treated me with my favorite ice-cream and promised to do my laundry for the next couple weeks, I finally told him I'd forgiven him. The truth was that I had done that a while ago but I didn't want to make it too easy for him.

It was about 11:00 p.m. We were lying on my bed watching a movie on the small Philips TV I had in my room when I realized something.

"Hey Edward, don't you have plans for tonight?"

He shrugged as he responded, "There's a party at the Kappa house. But I am not attending."

"How come?" Edward not attending a party? Now that was something I still had to see.

"Because I'm gonna spend tonight with my best friend," he said smiling, as he placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. Hearing this, I felt a wave of warmth spread from my heart to the rest of my body. There wasn't a single Friday or Saturday when he had yet to miss a party. Edward loved getting trashed with all his friends and he_ loved_ the parties that were held at frat houses.

I smiled back at him and relaxed as we finished watching the movie.

At some point we both fell asleep, and I ended up lying curled up on his chest. We often slept together like this, and it was completely platonic.

Just like our relationship.

-------

"What are you reading?"

"_Macbeth._ We're doing a video project on it in AP Lit," I answered my bronze-haired best friend who had his head on my lap.

I was so absorbed into Shakespeare and eating an apple that I didn't even notice when Edward had jumped up and sauntered off. That is why I was a bit taken aback when I saw him talking animatedly to a dirty-blond-haired girl several feet away from me. She was wearing a plaid skirt that barely covered her butt, and her dark purple blouse showed a fair amount of her silicone cleavage.

The girl was Jessica Stanley, I instantly recognized. She was one of the popular girls, and she hung out with the popular crowd, consisting of her, Lauren Mallory, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Erik Yorkie, Victoria Rouge, James Tracker, Laurent Joubert, Alex Ferrari and Jane Milano. They were the social group that hated me the most, and therefore I tried to stay at least ten yards away from them at all times.

For Edward, things were quite the opposite, however. He was loaded, with both money and privileges, and therefore, they were overly nice to him. Edward had obviously hooked up with every single one of those girls. They were always following him around.

In a few minutes, Jessica had pulled Edward away into some corner – a vacant classroom I bet, where they would be able to make out uninterrupted.

I smiled to myself as an idea came to my head. I hated that Jessica girl, and I also had an intense craving to bug the hell out of Edward by putting an abrupt stop to one of his adventures.

So I knocked on the door of an unlit room that had its curtains down, because I knew that that's where they were indulging in PG-13 or possibly R-rated activities. It was opened by a very annoyed looking blond-haired bi_a_tch.

"What do you need, Swan?" She asked in a very aggravated tone.

"Well, I was actually looking for Edward," I replied with a smirk.

"Edward! Edward!"

"What is it?" Edward sounded equally annoyed.

"He's _busy_ right now, if you don't mind, Swan," Jessica hissed.

"Well, then tell him that since he has kept his phone off Casey Moss has called me five times in the last two minutes to ask me to give him the message that she has missed her period twice in a row. And that she needs to have a talk with him."

I was about to walk away when I turned around to face her. "I told her that Edward was with you to which she snorted because apparently he has told her a couple of times about how he is grossed out by your fake titties."

Jessica was flabbergasted and horrified; Edward's expression was priceless. Before either of them could say anything though, I scampered out of there.

I was sitting in my dorm's lounge still reading _Macbeth_ when I was startled by a tug on my sweater. I turned around to find a _very_ angry-looking Edward Cullen. I was actually surprised that he hadn't hit me already.

"What was that about, Bells?" He demanded furiously.

"Um … well … nothing?" I started laughing which made him even more infuriated.

"Do you know what I had to face from that idiot Stanley?"

"She slapped you?" I laughed so hard I almost had tears in my eyes when I saw the finger marks on his right cheek.

"Yeah, you might think it's funny because, of course, you've never made out with a guy before."

Ignoring the jab, I said, "Well why do you care? It's not like you won't be getting any just because one girl is pissed at you. The entire female population at Woodstock is always more than eager to take care of your _needs_. Besides, I'm sure that Stanley will be begging for your – you know- within a week."

Edward just huffed and sat on the couch across me. But he didn't seem as angry as before.

"Dude, I just don't get it. Why can't you just stop fooling around and get a steady girlfriend – "

"Oh please, Bells! Now don't feed me that monogamy shit. That's not my thing. How many times have I told you that?"

"Fine," I sighed, "But one day you _are_ going to find somebody that you will fall in love with and –"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh! Stop it!" He shouted as he placed his hands above his ears.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them. And I also wish I owned Rob Pattinson, but I unfortunately don't. He's apparently two hours away from me in Manhattan filming for "Remember Me" but I am stuck here. I am tearing my hair in frustration. **

**My beloved readers can probably relieve some of my frustration by giving me some awesome reviews. Your reviews will bring me joy.  
**

Chapter 4

BPOV

I was painfully trying to fight off sleep in my 8:00 a.m. pre-calculus class when I overheard some gossip behind me.

"Did you hear about the new girl?" Renata whispered to Jane.

"Yeah I did. Her name is Tanya Denali and she's from Alaska, right?" Jane whispered back in a conspiratorial tone. Her voice always sounded conspiratorial to me.

"Ahaan. Don't the Denalis own like half of the school or something?"

"Yeah, I heard that a majority of the endowments for Woodstock come from the Denalis. Her dad's some sort of governor or something."

"Wow. Do you think she's gonna be one of the popular girls?"

"One of _us _you mean?" Jane asked derisively.

"Ms. Milano and Ms. Robinson, it seems like you two are having a very interesting conversation down there. Would you please like to share it with the rest of the class?" addressed the two in a stern but calm voice. That stopped the murmuring for the rest of the period.

As soon as the bell rang, I rushed over to Edward's locker praying that he wasn't making out with one of his hoes. Thank the Lord, as I found him merely piling some books on top of the ones he was already holding in the crook of his arm.

"Hurry, Edward! Class begins in two minutes," I said, nudging him on his shoulder.

We walked together to our next class, Biology. This class was filled with juniors, but we had decided to take it together our senior year. Every table had three students sitting in it and they all worked together as a group, except for us. I only had Edward as my partner, and we were often the last to leave class since the two of us had to do lab work equivalent to three people's work. Edward and I were having an arm-wrestling match on the table until our teacher, Mr. Banner walked in.

Just when Mr. Banner was about to start his lecture a couple minutes after the bell, a tall and slender girl, with wavy strawberry-blond hair down to her waist, walked in.

"Excuse me," she addressed Mr. Banner in a beautiful, musical voice.

He looked at her, smiling. "Oh, you must be the new student, Tanya Denali," he said as she handed him a slip.

Mr. Banner looked at his seating chart and then directed her to our table, as we were the only group that lacked a third person.

As soon as she started walking towards us, I felt a huge blow to my self-esteem. Which was surprising because I have had always been the ugly duckling in the school full of beauty queens, but they never had had such an impact on me as this girl was having. She looked like she came straight off a cover of _Vogue_, and I could see every single individual in the room, male or female, straight or gay, staring at her in awe. She was inhumanly beautiful, and right at that moment, I knew it.

I knew that if she was assigned to be _Edward's _and my lab partner, then I was doomed to suffer in this class; since Edward would be doing everything but actually working during lab. That would mean, either I would (a) fail this course, or (b) have to do all the work by myself. Blondie's and Edward's hands would be busy _under_ the table instead of above it for all I knew.

Oh God, I hope that she either has a boyfriend, or is a lesbian, I silently prayed.

"Hello, you must be the new girl, Tanya Denali, right?" Edward asked her, almost drooling.

"Yes, I am. And you are?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Hello Edward," she said as she extended her arm towards him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tanya," he said, taking her hand in his. Instead of shaking it, though, he planted a kiss on her hand. I cringed.

"I'm Bella Swan," I introduced myself, extending my hand to her.

"Hi Bella," she said, shaking hands with me.

Throughout the rest of the period, Edward was devotedly flirting with Tanya as I tried to ignore him as his cheesy lines made me sick. Surprisingly, however, Tanya seemed unresponsive to his coquetry. After class ended, she actually took my arm and asked me to walk her to her next class. Edward was puzzled but nonetheless insisted on walking with us. Right before she walked into American Government, he asked her as he placed his arm around her shoulders, "So, why don't we have some coffee right after class at the Café? You can tell me stories about Alaska."

Tanya, removing his arm from her shoulders, replied, "I think it's better if we just stay friends." Then she kissed me on the cheek and walked into Government.

I turned around to see Edward wearing a priceless expression on his face. I was pretty sure there had never been a girl who said "No" to _The Edward Cullen_.

"I'm sure she's lesbian," he muttered as he turned on his heel and dashed towards his locker. I could tell that he was seething with anger and humiliation, and since a few people had witnessed the event from the hallway and from inside the classroom, I was sure that the story would spread all over the school in less than an hour. Poor Edward.

The next morning Tanya and Edward barely talked to each other in Biology. I had to basically do all the coordinating for our group so that we could carry out the experiment. It was really irritating and I decided to have a talk with Edward. He needed to grow the hell up. Seriously.

As I was trotting down the hallway during my lunch period I heard an unfamiliar voice call out my name. I looked behind to see Tanya waving at me with a huge grin on her face. I waited for her to catch up with me.

"Hey Bella," she said, greeting me with a warm hug as soon as she got near me.

"Hi Tanya. How are you liking Woodstock so far?" I asked her after returning her hug.

"So far so good," she replied. However, the look on her face said otherwise.

"What's wrong?"

"Um .. Bella," she whispered, leaning towards me. "Do you know those girls?" She was directing me to look to my right with her eyes and I realized that she was talking about The Mean Girls of Woodstock.

"Oh, you mean Lauren, Jane and Jessica?" I whispered back.

She nodded.

"Did they say anything to you?"

"No, but they were giving me this really hostile look and I don't understand why."

"Hmm. Well, let's see why. Probably because all the guys they have crushes on are drooling over you," I stated matter-of-factly.

She turned a few shades of red. "But why would that be?" No sooner had the words come out of her mouth and Tyler Crowley was standing next to her.

"Hey babe," he addressed her in his nauseating voice, "Daddy just bought me a brand new Lexus van." He scooted closer to her. "Wanna have some fun?"

Before I had time to process his words I heard a huge _splat_. Tyler placed his fingers over his throbbing cheek with an astonished expression on his face.

"And you know what my Daddy bought me recently?" Tanya hissed, "Some brand new Lysol Power toilet bowl cleaners. Remind me to bring one to school next time so that you can use it to wash your filthy mouth, you asstard."

She grabbed me by my arm and then dragged me to the cafeteria. I was really taken aback by her guts and cordial personality. Knowing that she was beautiful and rich had made me judgmental towards her. I assumed she was going to be just another addition to the massive population of brainless and spoiled Barbies in this school but she had proved me wrong. I realized she was very similar to my friend from back home, Rosalie Hale, who was also my cousin's girlfriend. Rosalie was gorgeous, and she came from enormous wealth. She didn't take any shit from anybody and no one wanted to mess with her unless he/she was suicidal.

"Wow. I really didn't expect that from you, Tanya," I said, pulling up a chair to sit next to her at a cafeteria table.

"Why? Because I have blond hair? Or is it because you are familiar with my last name?" She asked without any traces of humor on her look.

"Well .. umm … I … I guess .. I don't know," I stuttered like an idiot. I was never a good liar, but I also didn't want to hurt Tanya's feelings. I really liked the girl.

"It's okay if you think like that Bella. People have a tendency to stereotype me. Even though I can't really blame you for that. Ninety percent of these folks follow their labels pretty well." She scanned her surroundings as she took a bite of her turkey club sandwich.

"So tell me a little about yourself," she continued as she sipped some of her skim milk.

"There isn't much to tell. I come from Phoenix, Arizona. I'm an only child but I grew up with a lot of my cousins who are guys. I guess that's why I'm more comfortable around guys than girls."

"And this Edward Cullen –"

"He's my best friend," I interrupted her before she could bitch about him, which was very likely after her encounter with him yesterday. "Edward and I hit it off as soon as we met our first day in Woodstock. He's a really cool guy."

"But I have heard about his reputation. I heard he sleeps with girls more frequently than he changes his underwear," Tanya spoke, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed. "Well, you've heard right. But underneath it all, he has a really good heart."

Tanya shrugged. "I really don't care about how amazing his heart is. I just hate it when guys come onto me like that. It pisses the hell out of me."

The bell rang in a couple of minutes and we were about to head off to our respective classes when Tanya took her phone out of her purse.

"Give me your number, Bella," she said, punching a few buttons on her cell.

"I don't have a cell phone, Tanya," I said shyly.

"Oh, ok. Well, then I will just see you around then." She leaned in to place a peck on my cheek. "Take care, Bella," she said, smiling, as she started walking in the other direction.

"You too," I said as I smiled back.

At that moment I knew that Tanya and I were going to be really good friends.

**A/N: Please please review. And I am still trying to figure out a way to go see the most gorgeous man on the face of the earth. **


End file.
